wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
Firearms
|} Introduction Firearms are one of the two type of weapons found in the World of the Living Dead, the other one being melee weapons. Firearms have their own weaknesses and advantages compared to melee weapons. The main advantage is that they are ranged weapons, which means that they expose survivors to less risk against the undead, and the range can be an advantage against the living. Survivors armed with even modest guns will feel considerably more confident than a survivor armed with melee guns, so their fear will increase at a slower rate. The firearms' main disadvantage, however, is that all of them require ammunition to work. Another disadvantage is that firearms cause considerable noise that attracts zombies from neighboring zones, which translates into a higher Z-Density increase when used (Suppressed guns and bows attract less zombies). Ammunition comes in different calibers, some being more common than others, and every weapon works only with one caliber of ammunition. Firearms also require that the user has proficiency in the appropiate skill. Note: There are six firearm skills. Make sure you invest points in the one relevant to the weapon you wish to use. Low skill levels will mean you waste more bullets every time you use them. The six basic categories of firearms in the game are Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns and Bows, which are also considered firearms for gameplay purposes. Several statistics make up each firearm. Even for weapons in the same category (e.g. handguns), attributes such as maximum firepower, caliber, range and weigh vary greatly. Furthermore, firepower decreases if the weapon's condition is worse (i.e. a gun in Excellent condition will have less firepower than the same gun in the Fair condition). Firepower represents the firearm's "power" when used by a survivor with 100% skill in that weapon's use ("Shootist" when using handguns, "Pump Master" when using shotguns, "Deadeye" when using rifles, etc.). A survivor with 50% skill will use the weapon at half its maximum firepower, a survivor with 25% skill will use it at one quarter of its maximum firepower, and so on. Magazine size represents the number of rounds a weapon can load at a time. Survivors holding guns with large magazine will be able to fire more bullets at once (with potentially more kills, but more ammo spended), while small magazines mean less shots at a time. Range represents the maximum effective distance the weapon has. This only affects battles against other squads rather than against zombies. Firearms Please note: The following information was gathered by players. The information might be incomplete or outdated. If a statistic is not currently known, an N/A or ?? will be put in place of the said statistic. All stats are taken from guns in Excellent condition. Handguns Handguns, also known as pistols, are some of the most basic firearms for any operative. They include both semi-automatics and revolvers. They are small, lightweight and accurate to a modest distance, but not very powerful or intimidating. They are also very common. Their average magazine size allows a fire rate higher than that of shotguns and rifles, but less than assault rifles and submachine guns, so the ammo consumption is moderate. The ammo is generally not very scarce, but there's a large variety of calibers (most of them shared with submachine guns). Handguns are the best choice for physically weak survivors (as minors) or lone traveling survivors, but their short range and low power make them poor choices for PvP encounters. Suppressed Handguns Suppresed guns (along with bows) have the distinctive advantage of causing less noise than other types of firearms, which means they attract less zombies when used. This is reflected on the Z-Density levels. Shotguns Shotguns. Shotties. Boomsticks. Arguably the best option for close-combat against the living and the undead alike. They are also relatively common, less common than handguns but more common than rifles. Shotguns enjoy an unique advantage of having only two different gauges of shells, both being common, so finding ammunition is less of a problem. Both the ammo and the shotguns themselves are quite heavy, however, with both types of shotgun shells being heavier than most other types of ammo. Their range i's even lower than that of most handguns, leaving them as an option only for close-combat, but their firepower at this close distance can be devastating. The availability and firepower of a shotgun makes them good choices for the self-defense of a squad when traversing through dangerous locations. Boomstick** 12 Gauge Shells 1.00kg 70 points 2 rounds ?? Rifles Rifles. The sniper's choice. Rifles are true long-ranged blessings. They have the highest effective range of all guns, as well as high firepower. Their magazines tend to be small, minimizing ammunition waste. This makes rifles some of the most reliable, useful tools. They are also the best choice for a PKer, as a single sniper armed with a good rifle can take an entire hostile squad down in a few seconds before the defender realizes what's going on. Melee and almost all other weapons are useless against a sniper with a good rifle using range as advantage. Unfortunately, not everything is as sweet as it sounds. Rifles are not particularly the most common firearms of the game, and neither is their ammo. You won't want to use them unless it's really necessary. They are also heavy compared to other guns. That makes rifles a poor choice for defense of the squad, but the best choice in offensive tasks. Assault Rifles The assault rifles combine some of the aspects of rifles and submachine guns. Possess a high firepower like the former, a high fire rate like the latter, and a range somewhere between the two. They are not weapons to be underestimated. Assault rifles are quite common, and so is their ammo, and their high firepower makes them efficient killing machines. They possess automatic-fire capabilities and big magazines, making them able to spray dozens of rounds in a few seconds. However, that is the assault rifle's Achilles' heel. The high fire rate will cause high damage, but will also consume the ammo supply very quickly. Although they can contain themselves in areas of low Z-Density, survivors are usually happy-triggers you let them unsupervised. Ammunition will be expended quickly, rendering the weapon useless if the survivor can't keep it fed. There are few types of assault rifle ammunition, and they share few calibers with other types of guns, but they're also heavy weapons. Against hostile survivors, Assault Rifles can be a very good option if a better weapon is not available. Their range is slightly lower than that of rifles, but the firepower and fire rate can help as long as the supply of ammunition allows it. Submachine Guns Submachine guns are automatic weapons. Generally smaller and lighter than an Assault Rifle but bigger and heavier than a pistol. They share the same types of ammunition with handguns. They have a decent firepower and a high fire rate. This fire rate and their big magazines can lead to quick ammunition exhaustion, very much like assault rifles. Their range, slightly inferior to that of a handgun is nothing compared to that of a rifle or even an assault rifle. They can be good options for close-range PvP skirmishes or the defense of the squad, but the high ammo consumption should be taken into consideration. Bows Bows are some relatively exotic weapons in the World of the Living Dead. Not very intimidating or fast, but deadly in the hands of a good archer. As they don't rely on gunpowder to work, they are very silent compared to any firearms, which helps to keep from attracting undesired attention from the undead (attribute shared with suppressed weapons). Their biggest drawback is its ammunition, which is uncommon. Although rare and slow, bows are good weapons to stealthily hunt both the living and the dead. Crossbows are good for scouting if you have enough skills and ammunition, as their low fire rate will prevent ammunition from running out too quickly. Notes (*)Reward given to Closed Beta players. (**)Part of a limited edition pack and no longer available. Weapon Fatigue, Repairs and Modifications Firearms are part of the Weapon Fatigue system, and will deteriorate with use. Their condition affects their firepower, with weapons in the Excellent condition having the maximum firepower, and guns in worse conditions losing part of their firepower (other stats are not affected). Weapons in worse conditions are more likely to keep deteriorating until they become broken and are automatically discarded. All firearms (Except bows) can be repaired to better conditions in the Workbench, be salvaged to use their components or be modified using certain parts (e.g. Optical Scopes and Red Dot Sights)